Kagomes lost soul
by Sesshomaru159
Summary: Kagome so called gotten 'killed' by the thunder brothers and was seen in a swirling vortex.Inuyasha and Shippou go back to her time and tell her parents thats she is dead.
1. Kagome's lost soul

K a g o m e ' s l o s t s o u l "K a g o m e !" I n u y a s h a y e l l e d . "M a s t e r i t ' s a p p a r e n t l y a v o r t e x a n d h e r s o u l i s s a y i n g g o o d b y e ." "I n u y a s h a y o u h a v e w o n t h e b a t t l e i t ' s h a r d t o s a y g o o d b y e . " K a g o m e s a i d i n a f a i n t v o i c e . I n u y a s h a s t a r t e d r u n n i n g t o t h e v o r t e x . "B y e ." T h e n s h e w a v e d . B y t h e t i m e I n u y a s h a c a m e i t w a s t o o l a t e . "K a g o m e !" S h i p p o c r i e d . S h i p p o w a s a t t h e e d g e o f t h e c l i f f w h e r e h e r b e l o n g i n g s w e r e . I n u y a s h a w a l k e d o v e r t h e r e a n d p i c k e d u p h e r b i k e a n d s t a r t e d w a l k i n g d o w n t h e p a t h . S h i p p o p i c k e d u p h e r b a g a n d j o i n e d I n u y a s h a o n t h e p a t h . T h e y w e r e n e a r t h e w e l l g o i n g b a c k t o K a g o m e's t i m e . S u d d e n l y I n u y a s h a l o o k e d a t t h e t r e e t h a t h e w a s p i n n e d b y K i k y o w i t h a m a g i c a r r o w b e f o r e K a g o m e p u l l e d i t o u t . I n u y a s h a s i g h e d , t h e n j u m p e d i n t o t h e w e l l . A s s o o n a s h e g o t t o h e r t i m e h e w e n t i n h e r h o u s e t o t e l l h e r p a r e n t s a b o u t t h e n e w s . "K a g o m e 's d e a d ." I n u y a s h a t o l d t h e m . H e r f a m i l y s t a r t e d c r y i n g , w i t h t h e m S h i p p o s t a r t e d c r y i n g t o o . "C o m e o n S h i p p o ." I n u y a s h a c o m m a n d e d . "H o l d o n ." S h i p p o s a i d . "W a i t a t l e a s t c a n w e g e t h e r b e l o n g i n g s ." H e r m o t h e r a s k e d . S h i p p o w a l k e d o v e r a n d g a v e t h e m t o h e r t h e n w a l k e d b a c k t o t h e w e l l . S h i p p o k e p t o n s o b b i n g . I n u y a s h a j u m p e d b a c k i n t o t h e w e l l . "I n u y a s h a d o y o u mi s s K a g o m e ?" S h i p p o a s k e d . "N a h , s h e g o t o n m y n e r v e s t o o m u c h ." I n u y a s h a s a i d . "S o a l l t h o s e t i m e s y o u s a v e d h e r a n d y o u d o n ' t m i s s h e r . S o m e p e r s o n ." I n u y a s h a h i t h i m i n t h e h e a d . "W h y d i d y o u d o t h a t f o r !" S h i p p o s t a r t e d t h r o w i n g h i s f i s t , I n u y a s h a s t a r t e d w a l k i n g a w a y . "H e y w a i t f o r m e !" S h i p p o s t a r t e d r u n n i n g a f t e r I n u y a s h a . "W e l l d o n ' t w e h a v e t w o j e w e l s h a r d s ? W h y c a n 't w e w i s h K a g o m e b a c k ?" S h i p p o s u g g e s t e d . "W h y w o u l d w e d o t h a t o n e j e w e l s h a r d i s m o r e p o w e r f u l t h a n t h e w h o l e t h i n g ." I n u y a s h a s a i d . "J u s t b e c a u s e y o u d o n ' t m i s s h e r d o e s n ' t , a n d I d o d o e s n ' t m e a n a nything to you?!" 


	2. The encounter with Sesshomaru

"Y o u p r o b a b l y didn't know t h a t b e f o r e s h e d i e d s h e w a n t e d t o g o b a c k t o h e r o w n t i m e a n d s e e h e r f r i e n d s ." S h i p p o y e l l e d . "W h a t k i n d o f f r i e n d s ?" I n u y a s h a a s k e d . "Y o u k n o w r e g u l a r f r i e n d s a n d . . . . a b o y f r i e n d . O o p s d i d I s a y t h a t ? !" T h e n S h i p p o s t a r t e d r u n n i n g , I n u y a s h a s t a r t e d r u n n i n g a f t e r h i m . T h e n g r a b b e d h i m by t h e t a i l a n d p i c k e d h i m u p . "W h o 's t h i s b o y f r i e n d o f h e r s ?" H e a s k e d . "W h a t i s i t for you ? You don't miss her ! " Shippo yelled , Shippo started waving hi s fist . Then a silence came up on them there in the air was a two - headed dragon with someon e on it . It came closer its was Inuyasha's brother Sesshomaru . "Where's that human girl ?" He asked . "She's dead ." Inuyasha said . "I guess because of your carelessness for protecting h er ." Sesshomaru grinned . "So why did you come here to confront me of her death ?" Inuyasha asked . "You know what I came here for the Tetseiga ." He said . "Well you ain't gettin' it becau se father gave it to me !" Inuyasha yelled . "So you two are related ?" Shippo asked . Inuyasha i g n o r e d h i m . "O h I w i s h K a g o m e w e r e h e r e ." S h i p p o c r i e d . "S t o p y a p p i n b o u t K a g o m e s h e's g o n e O K A Y ! I n u y a s h a y e l l e d . "N o s h e i s n 't s h e i s s t i l l h e r e" S h i p p o c r i e d . "I d o n 't h a v e t i m e t o a r g u e w i t h y o u . I h a v e a b a t t l e t o w i n ." I n u y a s h a g r u n t e d . 


End file.
